A fool for waiting for you
by raito hana
Summary: Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Un idiot qui t'attends.


**Je viens vous livrer ma première fiction sur Sherlock, écrite pendant une de mes nombreuses nuit d'insomnie. Elle ne sera pas très joyeuse, pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai eu la bonne idée de regarder à nouveau le dernier épisode de la saison 2 de Sherlock. Masochisme quand tu nous tiens. En un mot comme en cent, cet OS est déprimant et contient des spoils sur les deux saisons de Sherlock. Vous voilà prévenus :)**

**Blabla en plus: Je prévois d'en faire une suite, j'ai déjà l'idée en tête, elle sera écrite quand j'aurais l'inspiration pour mettre des mots sur mes idées.**

**Disclamer : Sherlock Holmes John Watson et tous les personnages de cet OS appartiennent au génialissime Conan Doyle. Les personnages remaniés par la BBC appartiennent à Marc Gatiss et Stephen Moffat**

* * *

Watson s'éveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlait sur son front, son souffle était court, la panique se lisait sur ses traits. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Mais maintenant c'était fini, il allait pouvoir se lever et voir que le détective était bien là à Baker Street, en train de faire une expérience étrange ou se plaindre qu'il s'ennuyait. Le médecin tourna la tête et la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'était pas à Baker Street, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y habitait plus. Sentant sa gorge de serrer à cette idée, le médecin militaire se leva du lit brusquement et se raidit quand il sentit sa femme bouger. Il se détendit quand il fut assuré qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée et quitta la chambre, descendit les escalier et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée qui menait au jardin, et s'assit sur un de ses banc en bois. Dehors l'air était frais, si bien que Watson regretta de ne pas avoir pris une couverture avec lui.

Une couverture. Même une simple couverture arrivait à lui faire penser au détective. S'il était là Sherlock l'aurait surement - et à juste titre - traité d'imbécile. Seulement Sherlock n'était pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus là. Deux ans huit mois et quatre jours pour être plus précis. Oui il avait compté. Une stupidité de plus à ajouter à son palmarès. La même stupidité qui l'avait forcé à espérer que le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit n'était pas inspiré de la réalité. Un rêve où le sang de Sherlock perlait sur son visage. Où son pouls était inexistant, ses yeux vide, sans vie. John sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud tomber sur ses cuisses. Il pleurait. Une fois de plus, en silence, il pleurait, comme toutes les nuits depuis ces deux ans huit mois et quatre jours. Sa femme ne l'avait jamais rejoint dans ce jardin aux allures de paradis perdu. De nombreuses fois il la soupçonnait de faire semblant de dormir lorsqu'il quittait la chambre. Parce que Mary savait et avait toujours su que rien, pas même tout l'amour qu'elle lui accordait, n'aurait pu combler ce vide lancinant qui étreignait le cœur de son mari. Et malgré cela elle restait à ses côtés. C'était cette pudeur, cette gentillesse qui avait tant touchée Watson. Elle comprenait la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec Sherlock et ce sans même l'avoir connu. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas lorsqu'il arrivait à John d'évoquer ses souvenirs aux sujet du détective. Elle l'écoutait, s'émerveillait avec le docteur des déductions de Sherlock Holmes et parfois, quand les mots ne suffisaient plus, et que les larmes menaçaient de couler et faisaient fuir John de la maison, elle ne le retenait pas. Mais quand il était de retour, elle l'accueillait avec un thé, et un sourire. John perdit soudain le fil de ses pensée lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Sherlock aimait regarder les étoiles lui aussi. Cette révélation avait perturbé Watson quand il l'avait su. « Alors le détective pouvait apprécier quelque chose d'aussi simple et normal que de regarder les astres lumineux ? » S'était-il dit à ce moment là. Car il était comme ça Sherlock. On pensait le connaître et il vous dévoilait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. A cette pensée le médecin prit une grande inspiration, et, toujours happé par les points lumineux dans le ciel, il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla à voix haute de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait si son ami avait encore été là :

« Tout d'abord pas la peine de me le dire. s'adresser à des étoiles est stupide, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, alors tais-toi et écoute-moi. Tu avais raison : une vie simple ne me convenait peut-être pas avant. Mais maintenant je vais bien. Mary est là et cela m'aide beaucoup. Et oui ce n'est qu'une femme, je t'entends déjà le dire. Mais tu as tort. Mary n'est pas une simple femme. Elle a été là quand il le fallait. Et personne n'aurait été capable de le faire aussi bien qu'elle. Et je l'aime.

Mais...Je t'ai menti, non je ne vais pas bien. Je ne vais pas bien parce qu'il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel..Ce quelque chose je l'ai perdu il y a un peu plus de deux ans, et je refuse de l'accepter. Alors je te demande une chose Sherlock : Arrête tout ça. Reviens, ne me laisse pas te pleurer comme idiot dans mon jardin aux haies mal taillés...Ne me laisse pas... »

Les dernier mots que le docteur avait prononcé moururent dans un sanglots. Recroquevillé sur lui-même John Watson ne pensait plus à parler ou à regarder les astres. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire était de verser des larmes, les yeux fermés, la respiration rendue difficile par le chagrin. Ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent et devinrent totalement confuse. Seule une phrase cohérente lui vint en tête. Une simple phrase qui résumait si bien ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, sans jamais pouvoir le faire :

_I'm a fool for waiting for you_


End file.
